


Real Feelings

by KtheG



Series: What are Feelings? [6]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mafia AU, established lilshotgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheG/pseuds/KtheG
Summary: Lilith is the heiress to the mafia and Mary is her cop girlfriend
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Lilith/Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Series: What are Feelings? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Real Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to King! This one is for you

The drop had all been going to plan. Lilith was only there because of the value on the incoming piece (the Black Iris was nothing to scoff at and it had taken years of searching to find a dealer who was willing to even think about selling it). So this wasn’t necessarily the illegal kind of drop. Lilith was just at the Gallery picking up the newest piece for her mother’s living room in their summer home, albeit with some heavily laundered money. The cops were the last thing Lilith was expecting tonight, and as such, she didn’t come prepared. Her dress for tonight didn’t have any of the normal reinforcements, and as such, fear was beginning to creep up her spine.

She could feel Mary move closer to her from her spot in the corner of the room, and Lilith turned to look at the other woman. Mary’s eyes were wide, as if she didn’t know this raid was planned, which shook Lilith. The only time the cops pulled surprise raids was when they were set to pull out an agent, and that agent happened to be Mary. They had contingency plans (of course they did, Lilith wasn’t planning on giving up her mother’s evil plan for nothing) but it seems like the cops coming in tonight were uneducated on the depths of the case, the seven months of work the FBI had put into it. When the shots started outside as the cops met Lilith’s crew, she turned to Mary.

“Get the painting back into the vault, we can come for it another day.” Her words were thrown over her shoulder to the curator they were purchasing from and she felt Mary grab onto her elbow.

The gunshots got quieter as they ducked out the back door, but unfortunately for them, there seemed to be at least one smart person on this squad of unplanned cops, and Mary was standing in between Lilith and a raised, loaded gun.

“Hands up or I’ll shoot!” classic cop line. Lilith almost wanted to scoff.

“There’s no need, officer. I’m agent –“ Mary’s words were cut off by a quick succession of gunshots and it was with that sound that Lilith realized what was going on. This was an unplanned raid that her parents knew about. Seeing the officer run off with his walkie-talkie in hand only confirmed her suspicions. Her parents had found out about Mary, and they had used an art deal as a way to kill off their mole. The next few moments happened in slow motion; Mary’s grip on Lilith’s arm went slack and she started falling to the floor. Lilith grabbed her by the shoulders, set her gently on the cold asphalt in the back alley and desperately started searching for the gunshot wound.

“Lilith – Lils, I need you to promise me you’ll –“

“No. Not now Mary.” Lilith is stern in her words, but the muttering of “where’s the goddamn bullet hole?” betray her confidence. She finally finds it, tucked between the waistband of Mary’s suit pants and the bottom of the tactical vest she’s been wearing for safety on missions such as this. (“It’s a habit from my days in white collar crime, Lilith. I’m not crazy.”)

So Lilith sits there, one hand pressed to Mary’s stomach trying to keep the blood from escaping and the other reaching for her phone, the one that has the contact info for Agent Silva, Mary’s handler who had been helping them plan the escape.

“Hey Siri, call Agent Silly Goose.” Deep from the pocket of her dress, the disembodied voice of Lilith’s phone answers and she can hear the phone dialing.

“Silva here.”

“Dammit Ava I need your wife. She’s a doctor right? Mary’s been shot by a dirty cop working for my mother.”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. We’re on our way. Stay on the line.” As if Lilith would do anything differently. She doesn’t even have the phone in her hand to hang up. Both hands are back on Mary’s body, using her suit coat to stem the flow of blood.

“Ava’s coming, babe. She’s got Bea with her and they’re gonna take good care of you and we’re gonna get out of here to our little olive orchard in Portugal, just like we planned.” Mary has one hand resting on top of Lilith’s on her stomach, the other reaching up for Lilith’s face.

“Lilith, I’ll be fine, baby girl. But we need to make it look like they got you too. Remember? That’s the most important part. I heard two shots, two casings.”

Lilith is nodding along, already doing the math in her head. When Ava gets here, she’ll have to shoot Lilith, get enough of her blood on the scene to make it look bad, and then they’ll get out of here. She’s frustrated that it has come to this, that her parents have forced her hand, but she’d rather live a fake life with real love with Mary than this real life of fake love from her mother’s.

Soon, she can hear the squeal of tires, the slam of car doors, but she’s too tired to look away from Mary, convinced that if she breaks eye contact with the other woman it’ll all be over in a gigantic mess of blood and tears (she’s crying? Since when?)

But then, there’s a second pair of hands on hers, taking over for her, but Mary’s hand refuses to loose its grip on her fingers, and so they stay connected in a sticky hand hold. Beatrice, Ava’s doctor wife is opening her kit and starts trying to fix Mary with as much urgency as is safe, which Lilith appreciates. Ava’s hands are on Lilith’s shoulders, pulling her back, giving Beatrice room to work but Lilith is stubborn about moving. She only lets go of Mary when the other woman gives her a smile and a nod.

“Lilith, how many gunshots did you say went off?” Ava’s voice pitches high with anxiety and Lilith is confused.

“Two. Mary and I only heard two shots.”

“And you’re _sure_ that only Mary was hit?”

“…yes?” Lilith starts looking around at the scene of the alley. There’s a massive pool of blood under Mary which makes sense because the woman is currently bleeding out after being shot by a dirty cop, but the stains on Lilith’s dress only sort of match the way she was sitting next to Mary. Theoretically, only the bottom of her dress should be coated in blood, so it’s weird when she looks down at her leg and sees blood running down her thigh.

“Oh. That kind of hurts.”

Ava lets out a humorless chuckle at Lilith’s realization, is there to catch the other woman as the pain seems to sink in that she was shot too. There’s a heat on her leg, almost like when she would burn herself with the hair straightener but much sharper. It spreads along the path of the bullet, which luckily isn’t embedded in her skin like Mary’s, but still, the graze is deep and bleeding. Ava help Lilith to the car, snags a bandage out of Beatrice’s bag on the way, and works at patching up Lilith and getting ready to move.

“Baby, come help me with Mary.”

Lilith watches as Ava and Beatrice maneuver Mary into the car, where she promptly puts her head on Lilith’s lap and passes out. Ava is a speedy driver, but she’s safe, getting them to a predetermined safe house in no time. From there, the FBI will file papers certifying Mary’s death in action, Lilith will be considered missing, and they will be free to run off to Portugal and start their olive orchard. It didn’t go as Lilith planned, but she can’t help but smile at the thought of escaping this life for the next.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become a full fic, but this is the scene I had in my brain when I began this venture.


End file.
